Looking For A Way Out (Discontinued, Unfortunately)
by TwilightWolfPrincess2395
Summary: Zelda is the princess of Hyrule, who is to someday, battle Calamity Ganon. One day, on her way to the Hateno Tech Lab, she crosses paths with a young man with blonde hair named Link. What she doesn't realize, is that he's a criminal. Can she learn to forgive him? BotW ZeLink. [T for injuries]. NOTE: THIS FIC IS ALL OVER THE PLACE, I KNOW, I KNOW, PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME. I SUCK :(
1. Chapter 1

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 1

* * *

Link's PoV

I stand in the alleyway, gasping for air. I have been on the run for a long time. Truth is, I'm a thief. I only steel because I need to, though. I don't have a home or a family, so things get lonely very often. Well, I have Epona, my horse, but I can't exactly sit down and have a conversation with her.

I walk down the alley and peek around the corner of the stone building on my right. I see two guards standing near the entrance of Castle Town. I look in the other direction and see what the coast is clear. I know not to go that way, though, because it heads straight to where I was being chased. I look forward and see the Castle Town wall. Without thinking much, I run as fast as I can and climb deftly up the wall. The slow pitter-patter of the raindrops grew quicker.

"Hey!" I hear a strong voice yell. I freeze and look to my left to see a guard running at me. I think it's the same guard that was chasing me, but I can never be sure. Why else would he be running towards me? I scramble down the wall and run. After a little while, I see Epona standing right where I left her. I quickly climb onto her, then kicked her into a gallop. We make a turn, towards Passeri Greenbelt, ditching the dirt road. I stop at a small forest and get off of Epona. I pull a rock near a tree. Sitting on the rock against the trunk of the large tree, I reach into my pocket and pull out the item I stole: a diamond bracelet. I slump against the tree, relieved that I had gotten away.

"Do you think this was worth it?" I ask Epona, not that she would understand. She just looked at me and flicked her tail.

"I think it's pretty!" I hear a different voice say. I look to see that it's a Korok child. "Where did you get it?" he asked, waddling over to me. The rain grew harder, causing the Korok's feat to slosh in the mud.

"I got it in Castle Town."

"Can I hold it?" he asks looking up at me. I nod and hand it to him. He takes it with two hands and looks at the diamond on the front. "It's so shiny! I'm so happy I got to see something like this," he says handing the golden band back. "Where are you going to go now, Mister Hylian?"

I just shrug. I don't exactly know how to answer that.

"I don't have anywhere to go,"

* * *

Zelda's PoV

I stare deep into the reflection of my mirror. Two green eyes stare back at me. I listen to the harsh banging of raindrops transform into soft pattering. Then a knock on the door.

"Come in," I say, not looking away from the mirror.

"Good morning, princess." I heard a familiar voice say. It was most definitely Kamia.

"Good morning, Kamia. Has anything happened lately?"

"Well," she said, looking for a dress for me to wear, "apparently someone has stolen a diamond bracelet from a jewelry shop. Other than that, there hasn't been much. I don't know why people have been stealing so much." Kamia pulled out the dress that mother used to wear when she was still alive. When I was young she passed unexpectedly.

"That's disappointing," I say as I step into the dress.

"Yes, yes. Well, he will be caught eventually. The royal guards won't let him get away, I'm sure." Kamia says, now getting a brush for my hair. She gently strokes my hair with the brush, commenting about random things here and there. Once she finishes, I walk over to the sliding glass door, that leads to the balcony. I open it and step outside to meet the last of the raindrops. The raindrops get smaller and smaller until they disappear. I lean on the balcony and peer down at the ground beneath me. It looks so soft. I stare out into the distance, past Castle Town, and beyond the horizon. I stare up at the gray sky. I try to distract myself, but the only thing I can think of is what is to come.

_It's coming._

* * *

Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so I would appreciate it if you left some reviews. I would love to know what you think of my first chapter. Also, the reviews would make me appreciated. So, review! Ask questions, complain, all that. Sorry this chapter was so short, I promise I'll make it longer next time.

Until then, happy birthday!


	2. Chapter 2

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 2

* * *

Link's PoV

After the Korok leaves, I get up from my rock. The rain has stopped, which is good I guess. The ground is still soft though, so my boots squish into the mud. I put the diamond bracelet securely in the saddlebag and climb onto Epona. Her fur is slick and her mane is slightly tangled. I kick her into a trot and leave Passeri Greenbelt.

We enter Mabe Village, and I see kids running around with a few dogs, and we see horses, ducks, and people either working or talking with their friends. Lon Lon Ranch comes into view as we exit the village. I decide it wouldn't hurt to pay Malon and Talon a visit, so I kick Epona into a gallop towards the ranch and watch the grass zip by for only a moment. As I watch, I can't help but think that life is moving faster than the speed of which Epona gallops to. Looking up at the sky, I can tell it won't start raining again any time soon, which is good. The dark clouds roll away and all that's left is the pure blue sky. I look ahead, and Lon Lon Ranch is about 200 feet away. I used to go there all the time with my parents. I don't know much about either of my parents. I lost them both when I was very young. I only have two or three memories, and they're not the happiest ones.

* * *

_I sat cross-legged on my bed with the wooden sword I had gotten that day. Mother walked in with a calm smile on her face._

"_One day, I'm gonna be a knight! I'll be the best knight in all of Hyrule!" I said happily._

"_I'm sure you will. But now, it's time to rest. Goodnight, Link." she said taking the wooden sword from my hand and leaning it on the wall. Father walked in, as well._

"_Tomorrow, we're going to castle town, so you'll need to have a lot of energy for the traveling. Sleep well,"_

"_Goodnight, momma… night daddy..." _

_I got under the covers and drifted to sleep. Sleep was only ten minutes, though. I woke up to screaming and I got up, confused. _

"_Momma? Daddy?"_

_I grabbed my wooden sword and walked as quietly as I could with my 4-year-old feet. I opened the door to my room and peered out into the hallway. All I saw was a dead Momma, a dead Daddy, and a member of the Yiga Clan._

* * *

"Link!" I hear a voice say cutting me from my thoughts. I see Malon and I smile, suddenly Epona bucks me off of her back sending me to the ground. I just lay there staring up at the sky.

"Are you okay?" Malon says looking down at me. "You almost ran Epona into the barn!" She puts her hand out, to help me up, and I take it.

"So, what are you doing here?"

I shrug. I don't really talk much, I'm not sure why. I just avoid it. "I came to see you." Malon nods and walks over to Epona, checking her over.

"Epona doesn't look hurt, but she needs to be groomed," she says as she grabs Epona's reins and leads her into the barn.

* * *

Zelda's PoV

I decide to walk to the castle library, so I can do more research on the Shrines and Divine Beasts. As I walk down the long hallway I pass a few servants, maids, and cooks. After a little bit, I feel someone tap gently on my shoulder.

"Princess?"

I turn around to see Andru, one of the servants, standing slightly off to the side.

"We have received a message from Purah of Hateno. It says she would like you to visit her whenever is possible,"

I give a nod, "Thank you, Andru." He turns on his heels and walks away. I continue on my way and reach the end of the long hall. I push open the big, heavy double doors and walk inside. The tall bookshelves tower above me, and I pull out one about ancient technology, another about the calamity that took place 10,000 years ago, and one about blood moons. The books all look old, but they were probably well taken care of, way back when. I carry them to a nearby table and sit down to read them. Taking the thick book about ancient technology, I open it and read through it. The book is super boring and I can't imagine why it's so big. What is this thing filled up with? The book is so boring that I can't take it anymore, so I close the thing and set it to the side, trying not to throw it across the large room.

"This thing is a piece of crap,"

"I agree!" I hear a high pitched voice say. I turn to find that it's Purah. "I send you a letter saying I want you to visit me, and you don't come! Then you go off and read a stupid _book_? Seriously, Zellie? I thought we had important stuff we had to do, but I guess today proves that it's not as important as your fat old book. You know I really th-"

"Purah!" I say trying to get her to stop for a second.

"What?"

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I was standing right outside the castle when I wrote the letter."

"...oh…"

"When you didn't come outside, like I expected you to, I invited myself in,"

"How typical of you. What do you need?"

"Well, Zellie, I'm glad you asked. I bet this piece of news will make you happier than that book of yours! Ready? We have uncovered the Divine Beast Vah Darunia!" Purah practically screams in my ear, leaving a ringing sound to linger around, but I don't really care.

"That's great! That's the last one right?" I say

"Uh-huh! Now all we need to do is figure out how to activate them, then we can move on to the Master Sword. So get rid of your books and tell King BossForFatness that your going to Hateno alright? Pack up your stuff, and I'll meet you outside."

"It's not BossForFatness, it's Bosphoramus!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

* * *

Alright! We have another chapter in, so that's hopefully a good thing. What's this? What? Yay! I have 3 reviews! It may not seem like much, but I'll tell you that it means a lot to me. Really, thank you guys. At first I thought no one was going to read it, but look at me now! I was thinking about doing a oneshot, but I'm not sure yet.

Well, let me look at these reviews here...

Green Swordsman, thank you for the advice! I hope I did better in this chapter, let me know how I did. I've noticed that I have rushed the plot a lot in some of my stories outside of Fan Fiction, so I'll have a look at those and fix them. I'll keep what you said in mind. Thanks for your review!

James Birdsong, those three words were all I needed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Lilyanna32, I actually find it funny that you read my Fan Fiction, because right before I wrote this chapter, yesterday, I read 'A Magical Christmas', 'My Valentine', and 'I'm With You', on my brother's account. Love your stories, and I hope you enjoy mine! Thank you for the review!

Well, this one was only a little longer because if I added the next chapter onto this one, it would have made it way too long. That being said, I should get to work on it! Also, I was wondering if anyone would like to see Midna in this Fic. If not, I won't put her in, but I'll let you guys decide.

'til next time, happy birthday!


	3. Chapter 3

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 3

Xxx

Link's PoV

I help Malon finish grooming Epona, and we talk about random subjects. I'm not in a rush to get anywhere, really. The only thing I have to do is go to the Exchange Post and sell the bracelet I stole.

"Well, what have you been up to?" Malon asks.

"...um… I've been doing random jobs for people in Castle Town. You know, delivering packages and helping around the stables." The lie comes out so easily, that I feel bad, but it's not like I'm gonna tell her what I've really been doing. That would be more stupid than the stealing itself!

"Well, you seem to be doing just fine. Are you hungry? Because I could go for something right now." I shake my head. I don't need to eat right now. I've learned not to stay somewhere for too long, or else someone might recognize me, then I'll be in trouble.

"Then I won't keep you. I'm sure there are things you need to take care of. Here's your horse, boy. Go." she says, giggling

I nod, taking Epona's reins and leave. After a while, I hop onto the saddle and kick her into a gallop. We take the road that goes around Whistling Hill. It really is a beautiful day, so I don't think I'll mind all of the running around that we'll be doing. The sun is shining brightly and it hurts to look at the sky, so I just decide to keep my eyes on the road ahead. I decide that it would be easier if I left the road and take a small shortcut. At this point, I'm right by Whistling Hill, so I turn right and cut through the woods. The forest is a peaceful place. I see a deer and plenty of birds, as Epona trots by.

Eventually, we leave the woods and we go back onto the road. It'll take about another 10 minutes to get to the Exchange Post so I just let Epona do the hard work and just appreciate the weather. It really is nice out, so I'm just happy I chose today to be an evildoer. Just kidding. I'm not _that _evil. Just a little.

I ponder over worthless thoughts in my head until we arrive at our destination. I get off Epona and get the bracelet out of the saddle bag and stuff it into my pocket. Walking through Exchange Post makes you feel very lively, wit the people buying and selling. Other just talking. I walk into a small building. Inside is a young woman, behind a counter.

"Oh, hello, Link! Wat have you got for me today?" Aislynn asks. Her father, who looks to be in his late 50's is sitting in a wooden chair, off to the side.

I reach into my pocket and show her the bracelet. She takes it from my hand and looks over it. She looks back up at me with a neutral expression.

"You didn't steal this, did you?"

I stared at her for a couple of seconds before responding.

"...No I did not."

"Oh, Link… what am I going to do with you..? You know, you're probably going to get caught eventually. Just because I won't turn you in, doesn't mean someone else won't,"

"I know…" I say, staring down at my feet. Aislynn let out a small sigh.

"I can give you 1,000 rupees for this," she says. I just nod, and she opens a drawer. She pulls out three gold rupees and one silver one.

"Thank you, come back soon."

With this I nod, and leave the building. Perhaps maybe she is right? Maybe I should quit stealing things. But, then again, I do need the money to buy a house. I need 1,700 more rupees, sice the house costs 3,000 rupees. I guess ext time I come by, I should tell her that I will stop stealing after I have enough money to buy the house.

That is if I can make it that long.

I decide to head to Hateno Village. Maybe there are some villagers that I can work for to get more rupees. I walk back to where I left Epona, and climb on. I summon her forward, and we move back onto the road.

(Time Skip to Gatepost Town)

I ride Epona into the entrance of Gatepost Town. Eventually, I come along a general store. Realizing that I need more arrows, I dismount Epona, and go in. Checking the price on the arrows, I find out that they are three times as much as normal arrows. You don't charge 18 rupees for a single arrow, okay? That is ridiculous. I'm not paying for that, but the shopkeeper is standing right there. I can't steal them without him noticing. I decide to just grab it and run. I know he's going to see me, and I know he's going to chase after me, but he's not going to outrun Epona. I grab ten arrows and make a break for it.

"Hey!" he yells as if his words are going to grab his arrows back. I almost kick down the door and hop onto Epona. It turns out that stealing the arrows was actually a really, really bad idea, because I have no idea where Epona went. But because I don't have any time to think about that right now, I just run. I run to the entrance of the village, not daring to look back for even a second. I dash for the Forest of Time, and see Epona bucking off a…

Twili?

I have only heard of them. I didn't even think they were real until now. I hear noisy footsteps coming from behind me, and it doesn't take an expert to know who it is.

Yes, it does. I just punched a villager in the stomach. Shoot. The villager falls to the ground and clenches their stomach. Who cares. What I care about is that somebody just grabbed me. I struggle, and "accidentally" kick the attacker where the sun doesn't shine. I turn around for a split second to see that it was the attacker.

The Twili girl gets bucked off Epona, finally, and I don't waste any time. I leap onto her and take off, towards Hylia river. My one goal is to get as far away from Gatepost Town as I can in ten minutes. My mind is blank, and I can't think of anything to think about. That was too close for my liking. Time seems to be moving a lot slower, now, but I decide to focus my mind on the Twili.

Never in my life did I think that maybe they were real. Today has proved me wrong, though. And what's with the helmet? Why, though? It looks so weird. She wasn't really how I pictured. She was kind of short. In all the drawings I've seen, they have been super tall.

Anyways, I guess I _should _feel bad that I punched a random person, but I don't think I could care less. They were there at the wrong time, and that's not my fault. They also shouldn't be sneaking around noisily behind me.

I shake myself from my thoughts, and realize that I had already passed Dueling Peaks, and I'm now headed in the wrong direction. Love life. I decide to sit and rest for a while to recover from my series of heart attacks. When I feel better, I'll turn around and go the right way.

I make sure I haven't dropped anything, then I sit with my back to th slope. I look around, and I can tell I didn't go too far off. Based on what I know, I'm near the Pillars of Levia.

It won't be too long until the Calamity returns. I have heard the stories of the battle around 10,000 years ago. It sounds hard.

Luckily, I'm not a hero, so I'll have nothing to do with it.

Xxx

Zelda's Pov

I push open the heavy double doors of father's throne room. He is sitting there staring off into no where.

"Father?"

"Hm? Oh. What is it, Zelda?"

"I have received word that we have uncovered Divine Beast Vah Rudania. I shall be heading over to the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab to-"

"That is fine." he says interrupting like nobody's business.

"O-oh. Thank you, Father." I reply nervously. I'm not going to lie, talking with him is like talking to a brick wall with two tons of frustration. I exit the large room, and happen to pass Kamia as I walk by.

"Kamia, do you think you could have a traveling bag prepared for me? I am going to go to Hateno Ancient Tech Lab for the day."

"Sure thing, Princess," Kamia says.

After 30 minutes, I'm finally able to leave the castle. I meet with Purah who is stalking the entrance of the castle like a hawk.

"Finally! Sheesh, it shouldn't take that long to change clothes, get a bag, and walk. I'll tell you, you remind me of my Great Uncle Nick! He always wore a red suit had a big white fluffy beared and he _still_ took forever to leave the house. He didn't even have to worry about changing is clothes, since he wore the same thing everyday. You know-"

"Okay, okay. I get it,"

After Purah's rambling, we walk towards the Royal Stables, and pick up my horse, Alaska. She is a rare breed of horse, and the only pure white horse I have ever seen. After I climb onto Alaska, I look down at Purah.

"Purah, where is _your_ house?" I ask.

"Oh, I prefer to ride _this_!" she says pointing off into the distance. I follow her finger, and it leads to a… thing.

"_What_ is _that?_"

"I like to call it a motorcycle, but it's more of a thing that can move without horses pulling it and it has wheels,"

"So do the wheels turn on their own?"

"Yeah, it can go faster than most horses, too!"

I watch Purah run up to her "motorcycle" and watch her climb onto it. Purah does whatever it is she has to do with it to make it go, and we set off to Hateno. We go through castle town, and a man stops me, so I look down to talk to him.

"Princess, someone has stolen from my jewelry shop again. He has long brownish-blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail. He also has bright blue eyes. When you see him, you'll know him. If you _do _happen to find him, can you send one of your guards to arrest him?"

"I'll do what I can," I reply. I don't know why he is asking me instead of a guard. Maybe because I just happen to be here in the moment.

Anyways, I catch up to Purah, and she gives me a hard time about stopping and wasting time and so on. After she finishes lecturing me, I dare her to shut up for two minutes. It doesn't go like I wanted it to, since she talked after thirty seconds. By now, we we are on the bridge of Hylia River. I see the Dueling Peaks, so we are just over half way there.

"You can go ahead of me. I'll meet you at the lab," I tell Purah. Since it's such a beautiful day, I want to enjoy it and not spend all day working. Purah nods, and speeds up. I watch her go, leaving clouds of dust behind her.

I feel the sun shine down, and cover my skin. It feels good to be outside, rather than the cold, clammy castle. I listen to the quick clip-clop of Alaska's hooves and the chirping of birds. Since the Calamity is returning, I don't know how long it will be until it will be until simple things like this are unrealistic. I can't imagine what it would be like if Calamity Ganon succeeded. I can't let him succeed, which is why I have to spend so much time praying to the Goddesses. I don't know how to access the power, and I don't even know how to _try _to access it. I guess I just have to pray and hope for the best.

By now, I've passed the peaks. I had to be careful, though. I found myself kicking Alaska into a full gallop after laying eyes of the Lizalfoes swimming around in the water. I can't imagine myself being hurt by one of those awful creatures. Despite the monsters, I don't mind being out here. It's nice being away from the Castle, and I'm bored of hanging around Castle Town with all my spare time.

I look to my right as I pass Dueling Peaks Stable. To young children look at me and smile, so I smile back and wave.

I wonder if they have any idea what's coming.

Xxx

Link's PoV

I have recovered from my heart attack, so I get up and climb back onto Epona. I turn her around, and before long, we cross the bridge leading back to te road near Ash swamp. I'm about to turn, but I notice someone in the distance. Out of curiosity, I go a bit closer to see who it is.

Shoot.

It's the princess. She looks at me for about three seconds before her eyes grow wide.

"It's you!"

Xxx

Hey, guys! Yeah, yeah, I know. I told you I would have the chapter out last weekend. I'm sorry, okay? If you don't hurt me, I won't have to hurt you back. Then nobody will have to go to te emergency room.

You guys got a glimpse of everybody's second favorite Twilight Princess character! Yay! I think after this chapter, I'll be able to update more frequently. Things might slow down a bit once school starts, but I promise I won't disappear forever again. Hopefully.

Alrighty, then! Time for reviews! I guess I''l be doing reviews for chapter 2 and the author's note, then.

Oracle of Hylia, I'm glad you like the story! It makes me happy to know that you like it. I did decide to put Midna in it, as you can tell, and we'll be seeing more of her later on. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Green Swordsman, I'm glad you like the king's new nickname. I hope I made you laugh or smile a little since usually I can't ake anyone smile. People think I'm a potato. Thanks for your review!

I love it when you review, so please review. It fills my blackened soul up with joy. Thank you for reading! Happy birthday!


	4. Chapter 4

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 4

xxx

Link's PoV

How does she know who I am? Who told her? Who? I demand answers. Well, _now_ I've got a problem… and she's not a small problem. I was hoping she would say something for me to answer because it's getting a little awkward. Especially since all she said is "It's you!". She gets off her horse, which is plain white, by the way. I haven't seen one of those for the longest time. She looks up at me with a stern look, and motions for me to get down, so I do.

Honestly, I have no idea what's going on. I want to run. My brain is telling me to run, but my body just isn't responding. Suddenly she just starts screaming out of nowhere, like suddenly now I'm all scary.

I look down to see my shadow is moving. _On its own._ Now I'm just even more confused than I was before. This day is full of events.

I'm shocked and jump back a little. I don't get the outcome I was expecting. The shadow isn't even under me anymore. I don't even _have _a shadow for what it seemed like. Then the shadow takes its own shape and picks itself off the ground.

"What the-"

The shadow thing turns to look at me, and all I'm able to see is a single, red eye. Nothing more and nothing less. It eventually changes color.

(Author's note: I have writer's block. Sorry if the rest is bad)

The princess screams again. My ears die again. We look back up again. I should have known. The shadow thing was the twili girl, like what the heck, what is wrong with me.

The twili looks at me, then the princess. Then back at me.

"Rude! I've been following you this whole time and you don't have anything to say? I don't know, like, not even _sorry?!_" she yells at me.

"Sorry? _SORRY?!_ For _what?!_"

"It's simple. I found this pretty horse, so I tried to ride it, then you stole it and ran off with it."

"This horse is _my_ horse!" I yell, draping my arm over Epona's saddle. Kind of. By this point, I don't even care anymore. It's no longer surprising. It's aggravating. I wish I could just run away from every single bump that comes along in life.

"Umm, guys…? Can I just-"

"Not now, Zelda." the twili says. The princess looks at her in total shock.

"I don't want to fight," I say. I really don't. It's useless at this point.

"It does seem like you took _his_ horse…" the princess says to the twili. True that!

"...But then again _he_ does quite a bit of stealing himself!" she says, almost bringing it to a yell. "But two wrongs don't make a right. I request that you give him his horse back. After I am finished at the Hateno Technology Laboratory, I am taking you back to the castle to discuss what we will do with you. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," the Twili says.

Xxx

Yeah I know this was sooo very short but I actually start this chapter like a month ago and I knew that I didn't want it sitting in my computer collecting dust. So I bet y'all are wondering why the heck I wrote another chapter. Well, honestly, I feel empty inside without writing fanfic. Or maybe it's the fact that I have been eating salad for a while now. But anyway, I missed doing this and I felt bad about abandoning this, so… Here it is!

Also, I would ask that you check out my friend's youtube channel. It's DiamondAidan (I think). There are a couple of YouTubers with a similar username so pick the one with like 40 or so subscribers, okay? Thanks!

Just a question, how old do you all think I am…? 

…

…

?

Okay, uh, onto the reviews(?)

Oracle of Hylia! Hi. Thanks, I see someone who knows how I feel. Yeah, but look! I'm back from the dead! YAAAAY! Also, thank you for sticking with me, it makes me feel good to see all of your reviews. Thanks for reviewing!

Green Swordsman, when I read your reviews, I didn't feel quite as guilty. Thanks so much for your review.

Guys, I love it when you review, but I get depression when you don't review. I at least want to see 5 more reviews by next chapter but **I guess that's too much to ask.** Just kidding! Love you all!

Have a good week! Stay happy and be good to one another, okay? Until I see you next, Happy Birthday!


	5. Chapter 5

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 5

Xxx

Zelda's PoV

I wish people didn't have to be so immature. It's a good thing I told Purah to go ahead of me because honestly, she would add more to the mess. Right now, I'm actually really trying my hardest to stay calm. There's too much pressure on me right now and it _hurts._

Right now we're passing through Hateno Village. I just wont to get our stuff done at the Tech Lab, then go home. But of course that's not going to happen, right? We start heading up the mountain that Purah built the Lab on. Why did she put it up there, anyway? The thief is on his horse trailing behind, and the Twili is just floating next to him.

"I'm so booooored. Why do we have to go here?" she says.

"Because, I have important business to deal with," I say. The thief keeps his mouth shut, which is for the best.

(Time skip to the top of the mountain because I want to)

"It looks like we're here…" I say quietly. I get off my horse, and the thief does the same. The twili just floats. I walk into the lab and find Purah standing on the stool, staring at some eggs.

"These are taking _forever_ to hatch…"

"Hello, Purah," I say. She jumps a little, but regain her posture quickly.

"Hiii, Zellie! You gave me a little fright, there… uh… who's this..?" she asks, staring at our "guests".

"Well… I guess we can discuss _that_ later… what do we need to work on?"

"Oh, yes!" she says putting the eggs on a different table.

Xxx

Link's PoV

I awkwardly stand in the back area of the Lab, trying to keep myself entertained. The twili has a suspicious smirk on her face. She slowly floats over to the table with the eggs and picks one up.

Crap.

Then sets it back down. I feel relief wash over me. Then she suddenly appears behind me. I glare at her, and she smirks, shoving the egg into my hands. That cursed Twili.

I shove it back.

She shoves it again.

I shove it again again.

She gets irritated.

She throws the egg.

I dodge it.

Splat.

I turn around.

An eggy princess.

Xxx

Midna's PoV

_Dang it._

Xxx

Heh… yeah… this one was really short but whatever, it's out really early so what do you care?

Reviews!

Green Swordsman, I hope this chapter satisfies you! What is going to happen next…? I have yet to decide. So many possibilities and ideas to choose from. Thanks for your review!

Oracle of Hylia, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I thought it was kinda funny, but I think everything is funny, so what do I know…

Ha! Ha ha! You were ALL wrong about my age…

Meh heh heh heh hehhhh.

I.

Am…

Eleven years old.

…

Hey, that doesn't mean I'm stupid, though! I'm just YOUNG, okay?! You didn't have to get so upset! Sheesh. JK. I really am 11, though. I'm almost twelve. Did I fool you all? I bet you all thought I was older than that… meh, who cares.

(that was awkward to write/type)

Uhhhhh, Happy Birthday.


	6. Chapter 6

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 6

_Looking for a way out, for a way out_

_I was so caught up that I couldn't find a way out_

_A way out_

_Playing through my weakness, can I beat this?_

_Can I crack this surface?_

_Into the deepness, the deepness_

_Where I've exhausted all my ways_

_And all the noise begins to fade_

_It's you_

_Then everything else just falls inline_

_You_

_It's you_

_You will always hold this heart of mine_

_-It's you_

Xxx

Zelda's PoV

"It was him, he did it I swear it wasn't me!" the Twili yells. I just roll my eyes.

"Hey! It wasn't me it was _you!_" the thief yells back. The Twili floats over to me and leans in.

"Don't worry, princess, he won't do it again," she says, earning a glare from the thief.

"Purah, can we do this outside?" I ask.

"...Sure thing, Zellie!"

Xxx

Link's PoV

After they leave I turn to the twili.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"I don't like you,"

"Well, I know, but it doesn't matter. You just made everything worse! What's going to happen to us now?"

The twili shrugs. Really?

Xxx

Wow, that was short. Sorry about that. It was taking too long to finish this and I didn't want to keep you waiting.

Reviews!

Oracle of Hylia… that's so nice of you to say…

Thank you!

And thank you for the review~!

That's it for today!

I need to get my computer fixed because sometimes I try to push a key and it doesn't work, so I have to pound on the key until it works, so it is a huge pain to type, but I managed!

Happy birthday!


	7. Chapter 7

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 6

_Guys what do I do. I accidentally deleted a chapter now the story is ruined… no one will notice hopefully, it's fine probably._

_(Jesus help us all)_

Xxx

Xx Heading back to Hyrule Castle xX

Link's PoV

Yeah, none of this is going too well. In fact, it's going like crap. The trip back is a lot more boring than the trip to Hateno, because I feel like I can't do anything without an eye roll or something. I don't o why I haven't made a run for it, yet, but I just… haven't. I'm tired and I don't really want to. I just hope that if anybody gets hurt, it's not anyone who doesn't deserve it.

We keep on going, heading back to Hyrule Castle. The princess is still eggy, so she's not too happy about that. The twili is just complaining about random things. I'm not talking. The princess is glaring. I see a creepy dude wearing a red suit and a weapon in hand, who is running towards us, then teleports somehow, then aims his weapon thing right at the twili.

Wait hold on what.

Epona bucks me off her back for the second time in one day.

"Oof,"

I get up and look around for any type of weapon. I have nothing but a bow and a few arrows I stole. Quickly, not thinking much, I sloppily try to grab my bow and an arrow. I aim at the red guy. Right as he brings his weapon down, the arrow knocks the sickle out of his hand. I actually meant for it to hit his face, but whatever. The twili quickly floats to the other side of the panicking princess. The red dude faces me and teleports to get his weapon. Yay, he wants to kill _me_ now, that's great. Grabbing another arrow, and stepping back as the red gu teleport in front of me. He swings his sickle right in front of me, which I am able to sidestep out of the way. The stupid thing was not even two inches from taking off my nose.

xxx

Zelda's PoV

Thief is getting attacked. As much as he may deserve it, I don't want to see anyone get hurt. I remember that there is always a dagger hidden in my belt. I'm not much for amazing battle techniques, but I can be very stealthy and _very _quick. I scramble off of Alaska and rip the dagger from my belt. I run quickly, silently, to the man in red, who is also wearing a white mask with an upside-down Sheikah symbol on it. Time itself seems to freeze as I plunge the dagger down, through his neck. Time seems to unfreeze as crimson blood pools around the dead man on the ground. What did I just do? I have never _killed_ anybody or anything before in my entire life. Now, here I am with blood on my hands. Fiery hot tears begin to build up in my eyes as I stare down at the traumatizing sight. Tears blur my vision as I begin to feel sick to my stomach.

_Am I a murderer?_

Xxx

Midna's PoV

Wait. What the heck just happened? For a moment there, I saw my whole life flash before my eyes. And… I remember something from my past. Something about darkness and light. Something about daylight and twilight. I remember a mirror and a wolf. I remember many things I do not understand. I don't intend to go on without answers, though.

I look around, seeing a dead guy, Zelda, and Thief. Don't question how I know the things I know. I wonder if Thief has a bigger purpose. I mean, the goddess did create everybody for a purpose… so I wonder… what's his?

"Are you okay?" Thief asks Zelda.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine."

"Who exactly was that?" I ask. Thief shrugs as Zelda wipes her bloody hands off in the grass. It's kinda gross having someone else's blood all over you. I float over to the dead guy and Thief walks over as well. The sight is horrifying. Thief pulls off the white mask to reveal a young man with whitish-gray hair. His face, pale and lifeless.

"The Yiga Clan," Thief says quietly.

"I-I think I've h-heard something about them…" Zelda says, sniffling, "Purah said there is something called the Yiga Clan like you said. Apparently, their goal is to kill the ancient princess and the ancient hero from one thousand years ago."

Hmmm… something's not right.

Xxx

HI GUYS! Sorry it took a while (again) and in case you're wondering what my supposed schedule is for updating, I TRY to update every Friday, but that never happens.

Well, let's take a look at the reviews…

Oracle of Hylia! Yay! I don't know why, but I just get so freaking happy when I see your review. So I just wanna give you a little thank you…

WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP!

Well, that's it for reviews, so here's my dilemma. I deleted a chapter on accident. So, someone please tell me how to fix it.

Happy Birthday!

-TwilightWolf


	8. Chapter 8

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 8

Xxx

Link's PoV

Welp, I was once a free man. Now, I'm getting yelled at by Santa. Just kidding. I'm getting yelled at by King Rhoam Bosphorsomething Hyrule or whatever the heck his name is. Apparently I'm gonna go to jail. Ha! I can escape their dungeons easily. I went on a rescue mission to get my buddy, Misko, out of there a few weeks ago! I doubt they even realized he left. This'll be no big deal. I'm not paying attention to what he's saying. Should I be? I don't know. I'mma be outta here anyway, so who cares what he's telling me? Something about swords or something.

"Alright, take him away," Santa says.

Finally! I get to go to prison! That was taking forever.

(Time skip because I want to)

The guard person throws me into the cell. Or he tries to. Unfortunately for him, I decided to make him drag me all the way down here. Ha. Ok, so now that I'm here, I might as well contemplate life.

Well, I am homeless, I'm a thief, I'm fast, I can use just about any weapon. Why didn't I just get a job? Well, ya can't really put any of that on a resume, because it puts people off. Also, I'm too lazy to have to get up so early. And why work for things like money and food, when you can just take it for free?

Oh yeah, because you'll end up where I am right now. Duh.

I notice my shadow shift a little bit. Yeah, can't put that in a resume, either. The twili girl peeks out and looks around.

"We need to get out of here," she says.

"You don't say."

"Seriously, what's your plan, Thief?"

"Shhh!" I look around to see the guard only 1⁄3 awake. "We'll wait until the guard is fully asleep, then you can just slip in between the bars and grab that key that he left on the floor for some reason, and use it to get me out."

"Ohhh yeah. These bars… these ain't gonna keep anyone in here. The gaps are HUGE!"

"Shhh!"

"...sorry."

xxx

(a number of minutes later)

Midna's PoV

"I think he's asleep," I say, as I float towards the opening of the cell.

"Be careful," Thief says. I slip through and silently grab the key. Stupid guard.

"Hey, hold on a minute. Why should I be helping _you?_" I ask. I'm only kidding, but Thief doesn't know that. His face, though. HA!

"I don't know, just give me the keys."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Nice one. You should be a lawyer."

"Give. Me. Key. Now."

"Fine," I say, tossing the small, metal key his way. It hits one of the metal bars and clinks to the ground. The guard shuffles in his sleep and mumbles a few things about bunnies. Thief snatches the keys and does his best to stick the keys into the keyhole. Eventually, after forever, he gets out.

"Let's get out of here," he says.

We silently exit the dark room and descend down the long halls. Does he even know where he's going? We turn the corner, only to run into Princess Zelda. Great.

"What are you doing?!"

Xxx

What a nice way to spend a rainy day in Missouri. Just sitting around writing fanfiction. Love the feeling. Anyway, it's almost Halloween! Whoop! Okay, enough of my stupidity. Time for the best part of the chapter…

REVIEWS!

Okay…

Okay.

Okay, okay.

Yeah.

?

Green Swordsman, yeah, and I am sorry about those typos. Grammarly doesn't seem to check everything, and I have been too lazy to check things myself. I've decided from here on out to actually go back and read through and make sure my human brain does some work for once! (I still might miss a few things, though) Thank you for your advice, tips, and thoughts! Thanks for your review!

James Birdsong, thanks! Thank you, my man! And thanks for your review!

So, you all know how I deleted a chapter… yeah, so now the reviews are all messed p because it says on one of them "chapter 8" but there is no chapter 8, so if I miss your review on accident, please let me know so I can make it up to you!

Okay, yeah, that's it! Thank you all sooo much for reading and supporting me. It truly means a lot to me…

Have a happy birthday!

BYE!


	9. Chapter 9

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 9

Midna's PoV

"What are you doing?!" Zelda whisper yells after being given a mini heart attack.

"Escaping, what does it look like," I respond.

"No, no, you can't go and tell people we're escaping! That's not how it works," Theif says. Pfft. I turn to face him and point a finger in his face.

"Look, I got this. It'll be fine. Just don't get in the way. If you can handle that." He rolls his eyes. Turning back to the princess, I decide to think of something as an explanation. Usually, it would be fine, but Thief isn't much to work with.

"Umm, well you see, you can't keep a guy like this in your prison. He'll just keep getting out. Plus, your cells aren't doing anything. I can easily slip through them. I'm also thinking about what this man is capable of! Though it's extremely unlikely, what if he is the chosen hero person and we don't even know it! You would be keeping your last chance inside of a jail, which is pretty stupid if you ask me. Don't you think we should at least give him a chance?"

"Maybe, but what about you?" Zelda asks.

"..."

"..."

Zellie face palms and tells me that it's not her choice whether or not he can be set free. She says that it even if it was, she wouldn't let criminals go. It's not right.

"Hey, _I'm_ not a criminal!" I almost yell.

"It's not my fault you were hiding in my shadow," Thief says. True.

"But that doesn't mean I have to go to jail."

"I can let _you_ go, but not him. And please keep it down," the princess sighs. "But, I guess you are kind of right… in a way. If Thief is anyone special…" she trails off.

I wonder what she is thinking about.

xxx

Zelda's PoV

Well, I guess there is a slim chance that Thief could be the chosen hero, but that seems unlikely. But at the same time, I don't want to take any risks and end up not finding the hero if it's actually him.

(A/N oof let me reword that)

(Ahem) *But at the same time, if he _is_ the hero, it would kind of suck if he was in a jail cell this whole time and we never knew about it*

(A/N that's better)

I guess there's no harm in trying… in a few days we should head to the korok forest to have him try pulling the Master Sword.

Goddesses, please don't let this doofus be the person who is supposed to be trusted in saving the world.

Please.

Hylia help us all.

Xxx

Please don't kill me for having a short chapter. I was planning on having a longer author's note.

Okay, so this dude in my class told me he would buy Breath of the Wild and I said good choice. So after like 3 months of him not getting it, me and my friend sked him when he would get. Then he said he will never buy Breath of the Wild.

So I rounded up a gang and we're gonna go to his house with pitchforks and torches.

…

…

…

I'M KIDDING! But really though, he is making a big mistake.

Lol. I'm so cringey 8D anyways, onto other things.

Ummmmmmmm.

Oh yeah, I think I told you guys that I was making a oneshot a couple chapters ago (I'm not sure though) but it turns out I can't fit it into one chapter, so it's gonna be a full fic like with a lot of chapters, but I'm not starting it until after I finish this one, so yeah.

Also, I wanted to share this quote with you guys, I don't know if you have heard it before.

"I'm not dumb, I just never use my brain."

:D

Okie Dokie, time for reviews!

James Birdsong, I enjoy your reviews. They make me feel special. Like I am actually doing something that makes sense for once :D Thanks for your review!

Heeeeeey, it's Don'ttellmybrotherIwrotethis! How's it going, my man. Thanks, I try really hard to make stories that people will actually like. At first when I made this one, No one looked at it, I thought. And here we are! People are actually liking it! AHHH! Alright, yes I will try to add more detail. It'll definitely make the fic better. Thanks for reviewing!

Bye, my friends! Also I hope you had a happy halloween.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


	10. Chapter 10

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 10

Did you guys want me to title each chapter, or no? If so, I'll call this one, _Only Hylia._

Xxx

Zelda's PoV

After entering Father's throne room, I walk up to him, giving him a small bow as a greeting. I suddenly become very nervous, because it would be kind of awkward telling him about what happened on my trip to Hateno.

"Back so soon?" he asks.

"U-uh, yes. I…" I need to come up with a lie _quickly._ "When I had gotten to the lab, Symin reminded Purah that she had a meeting with Robbie…"

Fortunately, Father didn't think anything of it. For a second there, I felt relief lift some of the worries off my shoulders. Clearing my throat, I begin to speak again.

"I-I was wondering if I could speak to the Great Deku Tree in the korok forest. I-if it's alright with you."

"That would be quite fine," he replies. Yes! "When shall you be leaving?"

"Um, how does tomorrow sound?"

"It's up to you. Do keep in mind that now that we have the final Divine Beast that we need someone to pilot them. You shall be meeting with Princess Mipha in about a week."

"Thank you, Father." I turn on my heels and leave the throne room. Yes. Soon enough, I will be able to forget about Thief. I will be able to once again focus on gaining my powers and forget about his existence. I feel suddenly very relieved.

No more Thief.

Hold on. Where _is_ Thief?

Xxx

Link's PoV

I try sneaking out of Castle Town because if someone sees me, they might know who I am and blow my cover. Luckily, I happen to have a hood on my cloak, so it was easier than intended. Upon reaching the outskirts of Castle Town, I see a familiar face. My man, Misko. I motion for the tall man to follow me, so he does. Once we get out of Castle Town, he greets me.

"How's it going?" he asks.

"Fairly decent. Got caught by the Princess. I'm sneaking out right now, actually."

"Oh, yeah. Just remembered. If you ever need a favor, come to me since I owe you for getting me out of the prison."

"Yeh, I'll keep that in mind," I reply. "Nice seeing you."

"Yeah, nice seeing you too, my man."

I leave happily, knowing that I am not entirely alone in this world. I have Malon and Misko and kind of Aislynn. I wonder what is going to happen in the future. Is everything going to be okay? Or is everything going to go downhill?

Only Hylia knows.

That's the scary part.

Only Hylia knows.

xxx

Hehehehehehehe hi. I think i figured out how to get that deleted chapter back in there but if it doesn't work let me know. Alos, I am pretty sure I don't have to tell you this, but I realized that a lot of other people do it so… I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda or Link or Zelda. Just the story and some of the side characters. Dats it. I guess there isn't much for me to talk about, so let's just get straight to the business.

Reviewies!

Okay, here we go!

Oh. Hold on.

Oh wait…

No one reviewed…

*quietly sobs*

Happy Birthday~!

-TwilightWooolf

(Internally screams because no one reviewed)


	11. Chapter 11

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 11

Xxx

Midna's PoV

I randomly float around outside. I take in the warmth of the sun and remember how, in the twilight realm, it was always dark. And the sky here is blue! I thought all skies were black. Anyways, I kinda like it here… but it's not home. I want to go home. Why was I put here? I don't even know. How did I get here? I don't know that either. But I want to go home, no matter how lifeless the twilight realm might be, it's my country. My home. I don't always remember being this _short,_ though. Maybe sunlight makes you shrink.

Anyways, I want to go annoy someone, so I'm gonna go find Thief. I look for him where Zelda made him stay put outside of the castle, only to find that he is not there.

"Boi, you were supposed to be waiting here… idiot," I breathe. Where could he have gone off to? I float off, quickly to the stables, where he left Epona. He may have gone back to check on his horse. I get there and sneak around the stable, avoiding anyone's gaze. "Shoot," I whisper. He isn't here. Where is he? I decide to go ask Zelda. Maybe she told him to do something or put him back in the castle dungeon. I again quickly float as fast as I can back to the castle. I float up and get in through the window, landing on the ground deftly. I run down the hall, make a left, and float up a little bit to go faster, though it did feel good to use my legs. I bump into something. I expected it to be a wall, but it was too squishy. I look up and realize it's Zelda. She glares at me but I pay her no mind.

"Zelda, where is Thief?"

"He _should _be where I left him last," she responds.

"Well, he's not."

"...WHAT?!"

"I don't know where he is! I looked in every reasonable place, but it turns out that that boy is not reasonable at all."

"And you're just now figuring that out?" she says under her breath. "Stay here." She sighs and walks (very) quickly down the long, empty hall.

xxx

Zelda's PoV

I leave the castle, completely upset that Thief ran away. What is wrong with him? It was either he is the hero or gets put in jail. And he runs away as soon as he gets the opportunity to be the hero. Stupid boy. I get Alaska out of the royal stables once more and exit through the woods. As Alaska's hooves quietly, clip-clop through the thin forest, I see a little wooden creature. It must be a korok. I haven't ever actually seen them a whole lot, but have heard about them quite frequently. He's so cute!

"Hello!" he says happily.

"Hello," I say back. "Have you seen a man come through here recently?" I ask.

"Yes, Miss Hylian. I actually saw him come through here twice! Once was yesterday and once was today!"

"What did he look like?" I ask.

"Mr Hylian has long golden hair and blue eyes. The first time I met him, he looked all tired and he let me hold a pretty bracelet!"

Well, that's gotta be him. He probably stole the bracelet.

"Do you know which way he went?" I ask.

"Yep! He went that way. He also told me he was going to someplace called the Exchange Post to talk to a friend before he goes to somewhere. Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention. There was a really pretty butterfly!"

"Thank you," I tell the little creature.

"You're so welcome! Buh bye!" he says, so very happily. To think this innocent little guy could be killed by the Calamity. That is if I don't stop it.

I nod my head and leave, once again listening to the soothing sound of Alaska's hooves. I kicked Alaska into a full run, trying to get to the Exchange Post as fast as possible. His horse was still at the stable, so I should be able to get to him. I still don't understand what was going through his head when he thought he could get away. Did he think I was stupid? Well, I'm not. I am very capable of finding him.

After another something amount of minutes, I arrive at the Exchange Post. I go to the very first building and listen. I can hear Thief's voice through the door. I pop my knuckles before busting down the door and storming inside.

Xxx

Link's PoV

I am having a normal conversation with Aislynn, then the front door swings open and hits the wall so hard that the floor rumbles and a loud crack can be heard from the door. I look over to see that the door has a huge crack in it that wasn't there before. I see the princess fuming with anger, standing on a few splinters of wood that used to be apart of the door.

Well, looks like I'm gonna die today.

Xxx

Hey, guys! I hope you liked this chapter, as I enjoyed writing it.

Welp, it's not like I have anything to say, so here we go.

Oracle of Hylia, hey I hope you liked this chapter, I feel good about it. I hope it satisfied you. Thank you for your review! :D

Green Swordsman, I hope this chapter answered your questions. I try to answer everyone's questions in the story. Thanks for reviewing!

Lilyanna32, thank you, I try to be funny, but I'm not. I'm always afraid that if I mark a story under 'humor' someone will read it and think that it's not funny at all. Thank you for the review!

Okie dokie looks like that's everyone! Is "dokie" supposed to be capitalized because Grammarly keeps trying to capitalize it.

Well, have a happy birthday!

-TwilightWolf


	12. Chapter 12

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 12

The secret power!

Xxx

Link's PoV

I don't really know what's happening. I can't make out a word the princess is screaming at me. Aislynn is pretty much just hiding behind the counter at this point. I would too if I could. I just let her scream until she as nothing left to say. And that takes a very long time.

(fifteen minutes later)

Finally, she finishes yelling at me. And we're still young, too! We're on our way back to Hyrule Castle right now. The princess says random stuff about darkness and light and swords and sealing powers and stuff. I don't have a clue what she's talking about, but whatever. It doesn't matter to me. I have nothing to do with that.

We get there eventually, and the twili zips over to me and starts yelling at me. The princess leaves to put her horse away and I try to ignore the twili. The sun starts to lower and the sky becomes a shade of orange.

What is going to happen to me now?

Xxx

?'s PoV

It's really dark in here! I want to see the sun! Let me out of here! HELP ME!

Xxx

Zelda's PoV

I take off Alaska's saddle to let her feel a bit more comfortable. As I take the saddle off, I notice the saddlebag wriggling. Curious, I open the back and a little head pokes out. The korok I met earlier is inside.

"Hi, Miss Hylian! Are you glad to see me?"

I laugh and shake my head. Too cute.

"Yes, I am very happy to see you. May I ask, how did you get in there?"

"I used my secret power!" he said happily.

"Your secret power?"

"Yes! The power of JUMPING! Well, I guess I used this thing too!" he held up a stick with little leaves, spinning like a propeller. "It helps me use my secret power!"

I put on a smile for the sake of his happiness.

Where is _my_ secret power?

Xxx

This was _really_ short. Oh well!

Green Swordsman, yeah, she does need to take some guards with her. But I actually had something else in mind… NO SPOILERS THOUGH! Thanks for the review!

Oracle of Hylia, you are SO right! Koroks are so very adorable. I need more of them in my lifeeee. Thank you for your review!

Sorry this was short, but I wanted to save some for the next chapter. And sorry there wasn't a lot of Midna. :P

Happy Birthday!

-TwilightWolf


	13. Chapter 13

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 13

Okay, I know this might be a little confusing, but the person who is stuck in the dark is NOT the korok Zelda found. I should have made that clear, sorry! Also, please do read my friend, HanVan's story, The Legend of Zelda: A Tale of Two Links. It's good and I assure you, you will like it. If you won't do it for me, do it for her. (Okay that was a little dramatic)

Xxx

?'s PoV

I CAN'T SEE!

Xxx

Zelda's PoV

What do I do with Thief? I can't put him back in the dungeon, because he's just going to be able to escape again. Hmm… I guess I could ask Kamia for help since I know she would never spill any secrets. But then again, if she found out that this is the one who has been stealing, then she would want to turn him in. I guess I'll have to take a risk, though. I'll never know for sure unless I actually go through with it.

Xxx

Link's PoV

The sun is halfway under the horizon, coloring the sky a beautiful shade of pink and a bright shade of orange. It's really amazing. The princess is wandering around trying to figure out what to do with me for the night, since she can't trust me by myself. Honestly, I don't even know why she trusted me in the first place. I'm a freaking thief.

I guess she has an idea, so she motions for me to follow her. I wonder what will happen now. I mean if anything bad happens, I can just call Misko for help. Or I could easily handle it myself. The way people try to lock people up aren't very adequate.

Hold on.

I'm only supposed to steal when I need to. Because I don't want to be a bad person. But I already messed up my life so much that there is probably nothing I can do to be normal again. I have a criminal record. Not even being the most courageous hero can fix that. It can't fix being homeless. It can't fix being a thief. It can't fix a destroyed childhood. I'm broken and I can't be fixed.

Xxx

Midna's PoV

I'm SO bored.

Xxx

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do check out my friend HanVan's story. It would mean a lot to her. And she's a close friend of mine, so it makes me happy to see her happy.

Reviews, reviews, reviews.

The Chaotic Dragon349295, I will try to do better on that :) Thanks for the review!

Oracle of Hylia, you will find out soon, I promise. Thank you for reviewing (is that even a word?)

I'm not gonna respond to my review.

HanVan, yes, I try to make Purah weird. And I mean on top of the usual. Yes, koroks are so cute!

WELP, looks like that's just about it for this chapter! I hope to see you guy soon! Wait. I will probably never see you guys. I hope to update soon!

Happy birthday!

-TwilightWolf


	14. Chapter 14

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 14

Xxx

Zelda's PoV

I motion for Thief to follow me. I decide to find Kamia so I can get a little help. I decided that just giving Thief a room in the castle would be okay, but I don't exactly know which rooms are occupied and which ones aren't. Since Kamia is a maid, she might know.

(time skip to however long it takes to find Kamia)

I find Kamia and tell her my predicament.

"Why do you have… stuff in your hair?" she asks, referring to the eggs.

"...It's… a long story…"

After Kamia helps me with that stuff, I ask some guards to keep a close eye on the hall near Thief's room. I tell them that I'm a bit suspicious of him and to make sure he doesn't cause… mischief.

After I take care of all that, I decide to turn in for the night. But first I have to wash my hair and all that because, well, do I really have to explain it?

Honestly, today was rough. Real rough. I decide just to fall asleep and hope that tomorrow will be better.

Hope.

Please, Hylia, let tomorrow be better than today was.

Xxx

The next day!

Midna's PoV

I exit Thief's shadow and just awkwardly float around in the fancy, spacious castle room. Hehehe, today is a good day for pranking..! But on who? I don't know. We'll figure it out as we go. *wink*

"Oof oof oof," I say as I fall down the stairs. There are a LOT of stairs, so I catch myself as quickly as I can so that I don't die to a staircase. I continue walking down the stairs. Flying is tiring, y'know?

And before you know it, I'm dying once again.

I just let myself fall the rest of the way down the stairs since there isn't a whole lot of them left. But, you know, there's never a way for me to not run into trouble. Why am I saying that? Well, look at my current situation: I'm trying to hide the broken pieces of this vase I accidentally rolled into because I was too lazy to get up after falling down the stairs.

I decide just to shove them under this red carpet that all castles have for some reason. Who decided red was the official carpet color, anyway? Oh well. Anyways, I'll just let some other random person realize that there's a suspicious lump in the ground. No one will know that it was me.

No one will know that it was me.

Xxx

(Literally like 20 minutes later)

Link's PoV

I stared at the interesting lump underneath the carpet in the long, empty hallway.

_It was the twili._

Xxx

*whistles innocently*

Please don't kill me for being like a week late to updating. Sorry, you didn't even get a good chapter to make up for it. I had writer's block and this was the best I could do. But now that I'm back we can get on with the story, can we not? Oh yeah, and happy 2020, guys!

Oof, lemme look at the reviews… one second.

Lol, Oracle of Hylia, you reviewed a total of three times without me responding! I'm so sorry, but also thank you for still reviewing for me! Yeahhh, Midna's kinda goofy in this fanfic. SPOILER ALERT: I plan to make her and Purah good buddies… hehehe… Thank you for understanding, I hope you had a merry Christmas as well!

HanVan, I didn't even notice that! (until you told me at school). Lol, I'm not going to change it, because I think it's funny. :D

DJ PON3x100, thanks for reviewing! (sorry I don't know how to make conversation with the word 'sweet')

LowTwilight, yes it would totally suck haha! That's why you should read the author's notes and not skip over them. (glaring at those of you who skip them) Hah, thanks for your review!

Okay, if I missed anyone, let me know and I'll gladly respond in the next chapter! I hope y'all had a happy Christmas and a merry New Year!

Happy Birthday!

-TwilightWolf


	15. Chapter 15

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 15

_Oh my gosh, you guys! I totally forgot to mention this last chapter. Did you see Gloom got engaged!? It was the cutest thing ever! When is Azzyland gonna get married…_

Xxx

Zelda's PoV

After telling the twili, who's name I found out is Midna, to be more careful and to be aware of the things that are in the room, I told the king we were leaving. We gathered our - actually my - things and started heading out. I also decided it would be best if I brought a few guards with us, to make sure Thief doesn't try anything. So, yeah, it took a while and Midna was complaining a lot, which made everything all the more annoying, but hey, they would be gone soon, so I just had to put up with this for a little while longer. No biggie. Right?

-time skip brought to you by Malon-

We are almost all the way through Minshi Woods. It wouldn't be much longer until we got to the korok forest, where the Master Sword lay protected by the Great Deku Tree. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to deal with these two again. Midna I had grown to realize wasn't as annoying as Thief. Though she is a bit annoying and reckless, Thief is a _thief_. Why would anyone feel safe around him? You never know what could happen. The most annoying thing was how _okay_ he seemed with this. It was as if he knew he could easily escape if he tried. It was taunting. But I feel like I'm putting more thought into this than it's worth.

Why isn't _anything_ I have to do simple?

Xxx

Midna's PoV

Why are we always traveling? What the heck. I want to go home! Where even is my home? WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING HERE.

Xxx

Sorry, guys, this was mainly just something I was doing because I was bored. So how'd you like the chappie? Okay, thanks!

Okay, time for the review!

Hi, HanVan! Yeah, chapter 14 came out a lot later than I wanted it to, but it's here now. And so is chapter 15! SPOILER: Link will be pulling the Master Sword next chapter!

Har har har! I just got an idea for the next chapter so I'm gonna go before I forget it! Bye-bye!

Happy Birthday!

-TwilightWolf


	16. Chapter 16

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 16

_Wait, wait, wait. Is this even for real? IS THIS EVEN ACCURATE AT ALL?! WHAT!? 4k views? Not reviews, views. Wow. Thanks, guys. I like…. I can't even express my happiness :') I love you guys so much!_

Xxx

Midna's PoV

Okay, I don't really know where we are right now, but all I know is that we're near some stupid forest. And we're heading into it. Why. No doubt there would be monsters in here… heh, I'm too lazy for this, I'm gonna hide inside of Thief's shadow because why not. I can still see what's going on from in there, so yeah.

Now that we're actually entering the woods now, it doesn't look that bad, actually. In fact, I feel a sort of familiar aura coming from it, like I had been here before or something? I don't know. Forget I said anything in the first place.

Thief and Zelda had to ditch their horses before coming in here, so we were moving at an even slower pace, which I guess I don't mind because it doesn't really affect me anyway. I don't even know what we're doing, so you know what? I'll shut up for now.

Ha, gotcha. So, it's a bit confusing right now, because we're all lost sort of. We have to apparently follow these torches or something? I'm not paying that much attention, sorry. But anyway, the reason I say we are sort of lost is because there are no more torches to follow. I exit the shadow because I know that if I leave it to these two, we'll be here all day since they don't talk to each other.

I start wandering around, trying to look for maybe some more torches or anything at all that could even possibly help us in the slightest bit. Nope. I wander a little further but for some reason, white smokish-fog starts to engulf me. I silently start to panic, before I feel a hand wrap around mine, yanking me towards whoever the heck just did that. It was Thief, who is now giving me a glare. Jeez. I roll my eyes and get angry, so I pick up a tiny rock and chuck it at creepy tree with a tiny open mouth and little eye holes. It lands perfectly inside one of the eyes, but the thing that caught my attention was the little voice that said "Ow! Don't eat me, I'll give you splinters!" that came from inside. It was high pitched and something you would hear coming from a chipmunk or something.

Anyway, since I'm the only one who can float, I'm the one to go and look through the eye hole to see who or what said that. Once I get up there, I slowly peer inside to see a little korok thingy, shaking while he covers his face with his tiny wooden arms.

"Get me out of hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I can't seeeeeeeeee!" he yells as he shakes. How the heck did he even get in here? What. I can barely even get my arm through there!

"Hey, Mr. Thief, you mind giving me a hand over here or are you just going to stand there and stare at literally nothing?" I ask.

He walks over and starts climbing up the tree. I didn't even think of going up there. I feel stupid, now. It turns out that the tree was hollow in the top, so Thief just slipped down there and grabbed the korok, helping him out. Oof, I feel so dumb. Oh well. Thief eventually sets the little wood creature on the ground.

"Oh thank you so much, Mr. Hylian! I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along! But may I ask, what are you doing here? And how can you see me?"

Well, _I_ could see him just fine. The look Zelda had told us she could see him just fine, as well. Hmph.

"We're trying to find the korok forest. Do you know where that is, um…"

"OH YEAH! My name is Wahie! And yes, I know where the korok forest is. I can take you there!"

"That would be wonderful," Zelda stated.

(Time skip brought to you by Wahie)

Finally! We made it to our destination: the middle of nowhere! Because that makes sense. Okay, actually we're at this cool place with a bunch of koroks and a talking tree and a sword that looks really powerful. Yep. So, I think Thief is gonna now try to pull the thing out, which looks kind of easy, but you know what, whatever.

(A/N, I just remembered that there are supposed to be guards with Zelda right now. Pretend they were here the whole time. I'm not going back to change it, sorry, lol)

The guards that **the whole time** are looking as if there is no way he's gonna do it. In my opinion he doesn't look scrawny! See, just watch it happen.

Aha! I KNEW IT!

Xxx

Zelda's PoV

Hylia, give me strength.

Xxx

Heyo! How've y'all been? Sorry, it took like 11 days, but I'm here now!

Reviews…

Hey, HanVan, what's up? Yeah, I'm glad you like it. Thanks for your review!

neitjfboceudsbfu, hey there! I'm glad you thinks it's good. Thanks for reviewing!

Bye bye! Also, I gave y'all a long chapter because y'all a bunch of views ;) love y'all.

Happy Birthday,

-TwilightWolf


	17. Chapter 17

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 17

_Heya, I hope y'all had a good weekend._

Xxx

Link's PoV

Okay, I pulled the sword but… what does that even mean? Wait. Wait, hold on.

NO! I'm the hero guy! No, no, no, no, no. NO. I thought this was all gonna be over after this. Well, the sooner I defeat porkchop, the faster I'll return to my old life. Right? I need a second. I… think I'm going insane.

Xxx

Zelda's PoV

Okay, he pulled the sword but… wait. Wait, hold on.

NO! He's the hero guy! No, no, no, no, no. NO. What am I going to do?! I'm too young to go insane! Hyrule is relying on _him?_ Why? I think the goddesses made a mistake. He isn't the chosen hero. Maybe he has a twin? Yeah, that's it. No, that's possible. Wait! I meant _im_possible! See, I'm not even making sense anymore! What am I going to do? Hylia, help us all.

"Okay, our business is taken care of. Let's go home," Midna says. "Are you two okay? You look like you just saw a Poe. N-not that I care! Come on, hurry up!"

I snap back into what I hope isn't reality and blink a couple of times. No, it _is_ reality! This is actually happening?! In the name of literally the closest thing next to me, let this be a bad, _bad_ dream.

"Y-yes. Yes, let's go." I say. What have I gotten myself into?

Xxx

Yes, yes, I know it was a short chappie, but I gave you a mega-sized one last time, so yeah. I spoiled you. Now you get this. Okay? Okay, good. Ahem and before I forget…

YES YES YES WE'RE GOING TO THE SUPERBOWL!

Sorry. I'm a Chiefs child.

Okay, we're doing reviews now, I guess. Ooh, we got like four whole reviews, let's see 'em!

HanVan, thanks, I'm glad you were able to find joy in my terrible writing! Thanks for your review!

Lavafirefox, thank you! I hope you continue to read! Thanks for reviewing!

Oracle of Hylia, yes, Midna is very Midna-ish. I wanted her to be a bit snarky, but not a whole lot. Thank you for the review!

Green Swordsman, thank you. I never thought I would get that many. Thanks for sticking with me, it means a lot. Thanks for the review!

I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I talk to you next time!

Happy Birthday,

-TwilightWolf


	18. Chapter 18

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 18

_Hey, guys! Sorry, it's been a while. Will y'all forgive me?_

Xxx

Midna's PoV 

The trip back is really boring. There is a lot of tension between my two peeps, over here and I don't like it. Did I say something stupid again? No, probably not. I never say stupid things, haha. Well, I'm not going to try to figure it out. Who knows what kind of complicated stuff they've gotten themselves into by doing literally nothing, this time? Huh, anyway…

(Timeskip for the sake of Midna's sanity) 

Ahh, we're finally at the castle again! And Thief is being his normal awkward self. Except he has that weird sword with him now. That thing looks really dangerous. I hope he won't use it on me when I prank him next…

I watch Zelda hand the reins of her horse to a stable worker and the dude takes the horse away. I don't know where she's going, but she seems to be in a hurry.

Xxx

Zelda's PoV

I bust into my father's throne room.

"Back early?" the king asked.

"Ummm, y-yes. I-I um…" I squeeze my eyes shut. This was going to be harder than anticipated. How do I always end up in this situation? How was I going to tell him this? Oh yeah! I know! He has absolutely no idea this guy is a literal _criminal._ So he won't question this as long as he doesn't figure this out… right?

"..."

"..."

"WE FOUND THE CHOSEN HERO!"

"..."

Xxx

Hey, guysssssssssssssssssss. Sorry, it's been so long, but I'm here now so hiya! How've y'all been? Okay, so none of y'all wanna hear me talk about this random stuffs so… onto reviews!

Lavafirfox, heya there! Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying this so far! Lol, I get your reference there. BIG BOIS! Thanks for your review!

Oracle of Hylia, I'm glad you're weekend has been good. So… about the same reaction thing, I didn't even realize I was doing that for like a couple of words. I had that reaction planned out in my mind, but I forgot that I already had one of them think it, but I was like why not. So yeah :) Thanks for the review!

Riyazura, I am happy you decided to read this. I hope my future chapters continue to make you happy! Thank you for taking the time to read this :)))) Thank you for reviewing!

Okay, I want to apologize because sometimes my author's notes are longer than the actual chapter. So…. yesh. Sorry.

Okay, well, I'm currently in the middle of a video call with my friends and they are probably bored of me not saying anything, so… bye bye.

Happy Birthday!  
-TwilightWolf


	19. Chapter 19

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 19

_Chiefs won the super bowl! I'm so happy!_

Xxx

Zelda's PoV

"WE FOUND THE CHOSEN HERO!"

"..."

"..."

(A/n: I don't know how to write this part. Sorry if it's bad.)

"Okay, then. I suppose we should take everything one step at a time, yes?"

"...Yes…"

"I would like to see this hero."

"Okay… when would that be?"

The king thought for a moment. This situation is making me really nervous. I'm internally screaming.

"Whenever is comfortable for him. It's best not to add too much pressure all at once."

What about _me_?!

"Right, yes. I will let him know that. Should we…. have word sent out?"

"About what?"

"Umm, that the _hero_ has been chosen." I did not mean to say it that way, but there was a bit of venom in my voice.

The king chuckled, "I'm sure Hyrule will find out whether or not we tell them directly."

"O-okay?" I say almost like a question. What is wrong with me? "Um, excuse me…"

I do my best to not run out of the room. But at the same time, I sort of have to or else everyone will hear me scream at myself, so I have to go quickly.

I eventually make it to my bedroom and throw myself onto the large bed. I cover my face with a pillow to muffle my yell. I guess I did well because it came out as a squeak. What. Why. Why did _he_ of all people get chosen? Ugh, whatever.

Xxx

Midna's PoV

Thief and I are still standing outside. I'm hungry.

"Do you have any food?" I ask. He just shakes his head. "Can you go get me some?"

He just gives me a weird look.

"_Go get me some food."_

Xxx

Hehehe, hope y'all liked it. Also, if any of y'all know the answer to this please let me know. What do kings and queens do all day? Do they literally just sit in the throne room and stare at the wall, or do they actually _do_ stuff?

Anywaysssssss, onto the reviews.

Riyazura, I am so happy you like it so far. I hope you like the future chapters as well! Have a good day! And thank you for your review. :D

Oracle of Hylia, yeah, that's basically how the story's gonna go. It revolves around Midna's needs/wants, as you see in this chapter with the food. Haha, thank you for reviewing!

Look's like that's it for today! I hope y'all are satisfied enough to get by with this short chappie.

Happy Birthday!

-TwilightWolf


	20. Chapter 20

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 20

_Wow, guys! Chapter 20, yay! Also, I just realized that I responded to Riyazura's review twice on accident, lol. I'm so stupid. :D_

Xxx

Link's PoV

I went to Castle Town to get the little imp twili girl called Midna some food. I don't even know what twili even eat. Whatever. She just told me to get her food, she didn't specify what food she wanted. I continued to walk around and saw a booth selling fruit.

"Sure, why not," I think to myself. I jog over and choose to get a hydro melon that had apparently been shipped over from the "famous" Gerudo hydro melon inhaler, Calyban herself. Ha, this sounds so stupid.

The lady at the hydro melon booth thing wasn't paying attention. She was currently flirting with this other dude that obviously thought she was a creep. I took the opportunity to take a hydro melon and do my best to casually walk away. Luckily, there weren't many people out today, as the clouds were dark and muted, signaling that it would start raining any minute now. I quickly head back to where the princess had left us. If she finds out I wandered off, I am making Midna explain. If she finds out I stole again, she will kill me with her bare hands.

I end up getting there before she comes back, which I am actually surprised about. What could be taking her so long? Eh, who cares.

"Are you going to make me sit here and starve or will you give me that giant cucamelon?" I hear that annoying voice say. I want to through this melon at her giant hand-shaped hair so bad.

I think I might be hallucinating because her hand hair just snatched my giant cucamelon out of my hands. I stare at Midna, confused.

"How do you open it?" she asked.

"You cut it."

"But I don't have a knife! You're so stupid, how did you not think of that? I cannot eat my cucamelon!"

I internally yell at her, but externally close my eyes and think, "Hylia, bless my dying soul.". Ugh.

She uses her hand hair to grab the Master Sword. She sticks it into the cucamelon - no, hydro melon - and tries to cut it open. This is so stupid. I know I have to help her, or nothing will get done.

Xxx

Zelda's PoV

I walk out of the castle to find Thief trying to use the most valuable weapon of all time to _cut a hydro melon. _

And yes, Hyrule relies on _him._

We are absolutely hopeless.

Xxx

Midna's PoV

LET ME EAT MY CUCAMELON!

Xxx

I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed reading it. I hope it was decently sized compared to some of my other ones, but yeah!

Reviewies!

Oracle of Hylia, that actually makes sense. I feel stupid for not thinking about that, lol. And I am just now remembering I could have googled it the whole time XD. Thank you for answering my question and thank you for being a reviewer!

(Tryna keep the author's notes shorter)

Have a great weekend, love y'all!

Happy Birthday,

-TwilightWolf


	21. Chapter 21

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 21

_Wow, guys, thanks for 5k views! Also, gee this story is moving SLOW. But y'all don't seem to mind~! Also, it's probably because my chapters are SO SHORT!_

Xxx

Midna's PoV

I don't really know _what_ big cucamelons are supposed to taste like, but this IS A PIECE OF HEAVEN SENT DOWN BY HYLIA HERSELF.

Hnnnggggggggggg it's so yummy!

(A/N lolololol)

Zelda's PoV

Okay..? So, I guess right now we are eating hydromelons? I honestly don't know anymore and wHAT MIDNA JUST SWALLOWED THE ENTIRE THING WHOLE.

Where does it go? The hydromelon literally comes up to her waist, how the heck did she-

Nope, that's off task. Keep your eyes on the prize, Zelda. Eyes on the prize. What even is the prize? What is life? _What am I doing? What in the-_

Ugh, whatever. Just…

Whatever.

Xxx

I KNOW I KNOW THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I'm just not motivated…

And… homework. So yeah. Hehehe. Also, check out mah group account with HanVan and Lavafirefox. It's called TheDistinctiveThree lol no one is going to go check it out.

Reviews:

Yee, Lava, that's why I always say happy birthday! Just to make sure anyone who reads my chapters on their birthday… the feel… good I guess, I don't know, lol. Thank you for yo review.

YEEEEE I'm going to eat because I am bored Happy Birthday

-TwilightWolf


	22. Chapter 22

Looking For A Wat Out

Chapter 22

_Lol, my gosh! It's been over two weeks now. So sorry!_

Xxx

Zelda's PoV

Ugh, whatever. Just…

Whatever.

We need to focus on the task set in front of us. I clear my throat, yet I don't really even know what I am about to say. I hope I don't screw up (again).

"UM-"

"That tasted goooood!"

"Thief, you need to, um, go see the king - my father - whenever you are ready."

Is that even what I am supposed to be saying right now? It is, isn't it? Ugh, whatever. It'll be fine.

(Time skip because I am not motivated enough to not time skip)

Link's PoV

Okay, so I guess I am a hero now? Does he not know I am a criminal? Maybe I just shouldn't tell him that. But wouldn't that be like lying? He could have my head for that. Naw. The princess knows. Maybe she will tell him. Then again, maybe I can. It's not like he's gonna put me in prison or anything. If he does, then Hyrule's doomed.

I walk out of the throne room. That "meeting" was a bit… short I guess. He basically said "Okay, you're the hero that needs to stop Calamity Ganon from taking over. Goodbye."

Do I need to train for this, or does it just happen? I mean, I know I have to actually fight him, but is this all supposed to come naturally? I know I am a pretty good fighter, especially with a sword, but am I good _enough_? The fate of Hyrule rests on my soldiers. Can I just negotiate with Ganon and tell him that our neighboring kingdoms have more people for him to rule? I mean, he is pretty dumb, right? Ugh, who am I kidding, we're all going to die. I can't tell anyone that, though. They'll go crazy.

Xxx

Oi, my lil wolfos! How's it been? I am so fricking sorry it took me like four weeks to update and I came back with a crappy chapter. I am kind of stuck right now. I had to write for a writing contest. Of course, I was way more mature writing that, than I was this. But yeah, that sucked up a lot of my time. Sorry.

I am suuuper stuck right now, so if you guys would give me some advice on the previous chapters that would be great. Negative or positive, either are perfect. Let me know of any ideas you might have!

I am thinking about doing a Legend of Zelda & Salt to the Sea crossover. Salt to the Sea is an awesome book I read on the plane (I'm in Hawaii right now) and I loved it. So if you guys would be interested in seeing a crossover, let me know! (The book was historical fiction, btw)

I also published a oneshot today, so why don't y'all go check it out! It's called "how you know you screwed up".

Happy Birthday!

-TwilightWolf


	23. Chapter 23

Looking for A Way Out

Chapter 23

_Oi, friends! I forgot to respond to reviews last time. I'm so sorry :(_

Xxx

Zelda's PoV

The day goes by slowly, but eventually, we pull through. The next day comes, and I wake up to the morning light pouring in. I get up and change out of my nightclothes, into the white dress I am supposed to wear when I pray. Father says I have to wear it because white is supposedly a pure color.

I sigh. Another day of probably hopeless praying. Does the goddess even hear me at all? Is she trying to tell me something and I am just not understanding? I'm honestly not sure anymore. Not that I expected some sort of flashing green sign telling me what to do and when. This is all a hot mess. I honestly wish I didn't have to go through this. Don't get me wrong, I love my people. I love Hyrule. I just feel all the disapproving glares and looks coming at me from the people. How did a literal _thief_ accomplish everything he was supposed to, but Hylia reincarnated can't? What am I missing?

I step out of my large bedroom, then make my way to the spring where the goddess statue resides. I kneel down in the cold waters.

"Dear goddess above," I began. "Please guide me down your path, show me the missing piece needed to unlock my sealing powers…"

The prayer lasted hours as I desperately tried to find the answer.

If there even is one.

Xxx

Teehee!

M'kay, let's get straight to those reviews before I forget!

Oracle of Hylia, for chapter 21, I know… I feel so bad for her, not just in this fanfiction, because it's like, why does everyone disapprove of her? She is trying so hard for them and they can't even see that! For chapter 22, yes, he does have a point there, in some of what he says. Not all, though XD

Lavafirefox, yee, I did, because of your request :) check it out if you haven't already.

Sheila Viper, I am glad you like it so far. I hope you enjoy the many, many more chapters to come! Yeah, there are going to be a _lot_ of chapters because I make them so stinking short, lol!

Love y'all

And thank you so much for 50 reviews! Y'all are awesome 3

Happy Birthday

-TwilightWolf


	24. Chapter 24

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 24

_What's up, peepers?_

Xxx

Zelda's PoV

Another failed attempt. I honestly have no idea why this is so difficult for me. I _feel_ like it should be easier than this, but it's just _not_. I spend hours and hours praying, and if I am completely honest, I am starting to doubt this whole thing. I'm scared. If I can't find this stupid power, then all of Hyrule will be destroyed. But just _what_ am I supposed to do about this? If I can't find my powers, then _what_ do they expect?

I know I sound like I am just complaining, which I kind of am, but let's be real - it's all true. I don't know, can I _really_ blame Hyrule for hating me? It's not their fault that I just can't seem to get any of this right. Maybe I should pray harder, push further, and once the Goddess sees my efforts, she will reward me. Hopefully, maybe. I mean, what could the answer even possibly be? Should I have figured it out by now? Surely I should have. But I haven't, and Hyrule is waiting for me to hurry up and figure this thing out. At some point, Hyrule is going to go into a panic. I cannot expect them to hold it all in until I find this power.

If only mother hadn't passed away so soon. How much better things would be if she were here, right now… but I mustn't waste my time dwelling on such things. Hyrule is waiting, as stated, I need to get to work!

I quickly dove back into my prayers, the cold waters lapping at my shaking body. Maybe today I could finally find them? Maybe today the goddess would bless me? I don't know, but I needed to find out.

(Time Skip)

I spent the whole day in the freezing spring. I received no answer. Yet there was no one to turn to for help. No one _knew_. I was left to figure this all out on my own. Could Mother hear me from down here? Surely she could, couldn't she? If I spent time trying to talk to _her_, would it give me the answer? No, I didn't have time for her. If she left this world, that means her purpose was fulfilled, right?

I was so tired… I fell asleep right then and there. Or maybe I passed out. I don't know, it didn't matter. But it doesn't matter where I try to go, I can't ever escape the feeling that I am letting everyone down. Especially Mother.

Xxx

Aww, poor Zellie… I randomly thought of a song right now that kind of goes along with this.

_Every day's the same_

_She fights to find her way_

_She hurts_

_She breaks_

_She hides_

_And tries to pray_

_She wonders why_

_Does anyone ever hear her _

_When she cries_

That was "When She Cries" by Britt Nicole. It's a good song.

Anyway, time for reviewsss,

Lavafirefox, lol, maybe I should! Thanks for the review.

Oracle of Hylia, yeah, a lot of us can understand what it's like to try really hard only for people to demand more. It's like "Shut up I'm trying my best. If that's not good enough for you then screw it you ain't worth my time" lol thanks for your review!

Thanks for almost 6k views, love you guys!

Happy Birthday

-TwilightWolf


	25. Chapter 25

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 25

_I will try to do more chapters with Link and Midna's PoV. Sorry for all the Zelda's PoV. Also, if any of you happen to be wondering if I can write _anything _serious at all, the answer is actually yes XD. Betcha didn't see that coming. I am actually in the process of writing a serious story right now, for whenever this fanfiction ends (which will probably be in like ten years, considering how short these chapters are and how unbelievably slow it's going). Oh yeah, and speaking of short chapters, I am working on that, too. I am setting a goal for 1,000 words per chapter, then working my way up from there._

Xxx

Zelda's PoV (sorry!)

I awake from the cold waters of the spring. Hopefully I hadn't been asleep too long. I quickly yet quietly go up to my bedroom, changing into my traveling clothes. I look at some other dresses. How I hate those itchy dresses. I much rather prefer my traveling clothes… or literally anything else. Anyway, once I am into my traveling attire, I start down the long halls of the castle. **(a/n: again, I am too lazy to look at an actual map of the castle, so this will be kind of random…)** I decide to go do some work with Purah and her group of Sheikah scientists. Guardians seem to interest me for some reasons today… I eventually make it outside, to already find Purah waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her. She can be the most confusing and unpredictable person sometimes. Oh, who am I kidding, she's like that all the time! "Hush. I can read minds…." she says. I look at her sceptically. "Ummm, okay then? So I assume you know that I was going to come over to your lab to do research on guardians with you?" I ask and she pauses before speaking. "...Yeah, sure. Let's go with that."

"Mkay, then. Let's go."

Xxx

Link's PoV (yay!)

While Midna isn't following me around, trying to aggravate me in probably the most annoying way possible, I decide to go outside. I mean, no one's going to stop me, right? The morning air is fresh. Cool, but not cold. The sunlight shines down, warming every part of me. This is Hyrule...and I'm probably one of the worst people in it. Well, I'm a step up from Ganon, so I guess that's saying _something_.

I keep thinking, as I walk around outside. Just thinking about life. Wait a minute. I'm the hero! I totally forgot that minor detail. Well, not minor, but whatever. Sooo, can I do whatever I want? It's not like their going to kill me or anything, because without me, they're screwed. Or am I expected to set an example? I brush the latter off. I convince myself that I am entitled to do whatever I want.

Yet… I can't wrap my mind around it. It just doesn't feel _right_ for me to think such things. Ugh, just whatever. Whatever goes on inside my head probably doesn't even make sense for anyone other than me. You know what, this is complete nonsense.

I then hear a voice. Guess who's.

"HELLO, Mister Thiiiieeeef!" Great. Just great. "You should probably go fiiiiiind the princesss, you know, just make sure eeeeeverything is alllright." Does she always act like she's drunk? Midna, I mean. Not the princess. At least I _hope_ not. But beyond that, it might've been a good idea to find the princess. I mean, I know she kind of hates me, but I mean, it makes sense to make sure no one is planning anything. Now that the Yiga Clan knows that the chosen hero has been found, they might me looking to try and kill, well, either or both of us. Who knows?

I eventually push my thoughts aside and look for the princess. It takes a while, but I eventually find her out in the courtyard, with Purah, a few guardians, and some other sheikah people. I just watch from a distance, kind of hiding in the shadows. Careful not to let anyone notice me. Don't ask why. Because reasons. Midna then jumps out of my shadow, startling me. I am not too sure what happened after that, but Midna apparently had some great idea and decided to wander off for who knows why. I guess the guardian thought she was a monster or something? I don't know, but it started pointing its lazer at her. I quickly ran and snatched a pot lid off of the ground because Legend of Zelda logic, and tried to use it to deflect the guardians blasty thingy which almost killed Midna. Yay, now I have a reason to get mad at her! Anyway, I deflect the lazer, which happened to deflect back to the guardian, hitting it and creating an epic explosion.

There was a bit of screaming, but not a _whole _lot of commotion was made.

"That was… traumatizing," Purah says, quietly. The princess's eyes were wide, staring at the destroyed guardian lying before her.

"Did you… do that with a pot lid?" a random sheikah guys asks I just nod, as I look down at the piece of wood and partly metal in my hand. I am just now realizing how covered in soot/ash **(a/n: idk)** I am from that lazer.

Well, that was _waaaay_ too close.

Xxx

Heyo, peepers! I am sorry this took awhile… but oh well, y'all don't seem to ever care that much when it takes me forever (which is something I love about y'all, y'all are so patient)

channel/UC80KZtFEoouCT59QNF5iCjg

(my new youtube channel)

Mkay, anyways…. Reviews!

Oracle of Hylia, yeah, I am getting to the part where Link is Zelda's appointed knight soon. Actually, it will _probably_ be in the next chapter or so. Thanks for the review!

Lavafirefox, I don't know where to put memes in this story, though… also I am trying to slowly become more serious because I feel like for a while there I got sort of… crazy, I don't know. Hormones make you do weird things sometimes (sorry if that disturbed anyone).

Thanks for 6k views and 50 reviews, guys! Y'all are the best! Also, this chapter was over 1,000 words! Yay! Nearly 20 favs, too! This is more than I even thought I would have. Thank you all so so much!

Oop, I heard someone say 'chocolate pie' and I want some of that. I'm gonna go hunt down dat pie. See ya!

Happy Birthday!

-TwilightWolfirejiuhrntugnretuihneuo

(ps, I just realized I typed the word 'fire' when I did those random letters. No one cares? Ok, bye)


	26. Chapter 26

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 26

_Wassup. I just now realized that the link I put in the last chapter ain't working. I tried to fix it but everytime I put it in, it goes back to what it is right now :( Anyway, things are gonna get good in this chapter ;)_

Xxx

Midna's PoV

Aight. No, I am not drunk… I just went to the milk bar last night and brought some home with me! **(a/n: because in OoT one guy said that milk makes him tipsy)**. Ugh, anyway, I was apparently targeted by a guardian or whatever that giant spider thingy is called. Why me? It is because I am a twili, isn't it? Yeah, I thought so. I find that rude. I am offended. I have half the mind to give that thing an earful, but then I remember that Thief destroyed it with… a pot lid I think? It looks like a singed plank of wood with a random metal handle on it, now. But whatever, that's not the point. The point is… that there is no point.

Link's PoV

After what happened, I think everyone called it a day. I kicked the now broken pot lid away, not feeling like picking it up after I accidentally dropped it. I tried to wipe the ash off my face, but I ended up just smearing it around. I sighed quietly. The king would hear about what just happened, wouldn't he? He might tell the princess to quit her guardian studies or something. That would kind of suck for her. In all honesty, though, they need to make the guardians a bit safer if they plan on having the princess out here with them. Either that or they need to get someone to be her guard or something like that. I wouldn't be too fond of the idea of having the princess go wherever she pleases without some sort of protection against the evil we have nowadays. I wonder who the king would appoint to do that, though.

Zelda's PoV

I decided to go back inside the castle. We could do our studies some other time. I am a bit tired from that terrifying event. I do hope we can find a way to prevent that from happening again. I am having a hard time figuring out why the guardian saw Midna as a threat. Anway, as I am walking down the castle halls I get stopped by a servant who tells me that my father wishes to speak with me. I sigh, wondering what he could possibly want now. Once I arrive at his study, he motions for me to sit in a chair. I notice that there is some knight-looking guy in there, as well. I get a bit nervous for some reason. I have a feeling things will get harder from here on out.

"Zelda… I heard about what happened with the guardian," the king started. I knew it! How did he find out so quickly? Who snitched and told him? That person is going to have to answer to me after this. "Okay?" I replied.

"The hero saved you did he not?"

"Well, it wasn't aiming for me specifically, it w-"

"It is still too dangerous. I have talked with the captain of the royal guard, here, and it seems like the best idea to appoint a knight to you."

"Wonderful. Who?"

"Sir Link," he answered. Who in the world is _Link?_

"Sounds good," I said. I was completely unaware of what exactly was going to happen next.

"He will be knighted in a few days, then tested to see if he is worthy of protecting our princess," the captain guy said. They started talking again, but I wasn't really paying any attention at all. I was mostly thinking about other things, like how Hyrule is depending on me, and you know, other… things. Honestly, this whole thing is way too stressful and it's just annoying how everything seems to be taking a turn for the worst. It was truly tragic when Mother died, only for Ganon to be coming back before she had a chance to show me how to find my sealing powers. But the goddesses will answer to me soon, won't they? They will, will they not? Once again, the question isn't "_can_ they help me?" it's "_will_ they help me?". And the answer to that question… well I am afraid to find out. It doesn't look good right now.

These thoughts motivated me to pray harder. After Father excused me, I went straight to the spring to pray again. I prayed for hours and hours, hoping for some kind of answer. Anything at all. I know the goddesses can hear me, but do they choose to listen? Are they trying to tell me the answer right now? I opened my eyes and looked at my reflection. For a split second, I swear I could've seen the small Zelda from ten years ago. In fact, I _did_ see it. She was still there. Her nearly expressionless staring back at me, with the same green eyes. I could see it, though. I could still see the pain her mother's death caused her. Then when I actually thought about it, I began to cry. I cried for the first time in years. That little girl was _me._ She's right _here_ and she's _still_ hurting. I looked up and I saw my mother… but in almost a spirit form? She had an aqua aura and there were aqua flames surrounding her. She reached forward and wiped the tears from my face. She felt so _cold_. I blinked and realized she was gone. But I _knew_ she was there. The tears were still wiped from my face. It was _her_. I heard a sigh behind me, and turned to find Midna, hopping on the water, causing ripples wherever she stepped.

"I can see it," she said. I was confused.

"See what?" I asked.

"**[1]**Your crown… it tells the story." I reached up and felt the cold metal with my shaking hands. Midna continued to speak. "The style is for an older woman. This crown isn't yours. It was your mother's. It has much value, yet she still gave it to you. That tells me you are loved. But your mother is not here, which tells me… you are sad."

I didn't say anything because I knew she was right. My mother had given me this crown. It was the night before the goddess took her back.

I was surprised at how much Midna was able to pick up from just my crown. I nodded at her before speaking. "Y-yes. I was loved. B-but I… am I still loved? Am I too flawed?" Midna paused.

"Let people love you just the way you are. As flawed as you might be, as broken as you might feel, and as unaccomplished as you think you are. To believe that you must hide all the parts of you that are shattered, out of fear that someone else is incapable of loving what is less than perfect, is to believe that sunlight is incapable of entering a broken window and illuminating a dark room."

Xxx

Hey, guys!

Oracle of Hylia, no, Midna ain't drunk! She just had too much milk! Also, yes, I will try to incorporate that into a future chapter. Thank you for requesting! And.. how? I find it so difficult to write long chapters! XDThanks for your review!

Green Swordsman, thank you so much! I did work hard, I am glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for your review!

Lavafirefox, no. Midna is not drunk. Just too much milk! Thanks for your review!

**[1]**That was inspired by the Shoe Poet from the book _Salt to the Sea_.

Happy Birthday!  
-TwilightWolf


	27. Chapter 27

Looking For A Way Out

Chapter 27

_Tehe, it seems like you guys liked the last chapter! I told y'all it would get good ;) Also this will be mostly Midna PoV so if you don't like Midna, suck it up. Just kidding. This chapter is optional. It's not important to the story. Just the first paragraph!_

Xxx

Midna's PoV

"Thank you, Midna. That helped," Zelda thanked me. I looked at her and smiled. "I know I seem pretty annoying and childish and selfish, but in all honesty… if we are going to fight, why not fight for each other?" I answered. I was about to turn to leave, but then I decided to give her just enough information to make her confused about who I _really_ am. "Besides, why wouldn't I help a fellow princess?" Her eyes widened. "Wait, are you-"

"Oops, sorry princess looks like it's time for me to go~" I said, then left quickly. I decided to give her more time to pray. I felt bad for her. She worked so hard and never got anything out of it. Hopefully, time's flow would take her to the place she needed to be. Anyway, I really wanted to go outside, so I went to try to find Thief. He could make sure I didn't get beat up by a bunch of pig people. I couldn't really find him, though, so I decided to go on my own. I was just wandering around outside, you know? It was quite different in Hyrule than it was in the Twilight Realm. There was so much green in this world of light. In the Twilight Realm, green was a very rare color. Mostly everything there was made of metal. Despite how much I want to get home, it actually is kind of nice to get out of that metal container.

Anyway, I just continue to walk around. The forest is such a beautiful place here. As I walk around, I hear some sort of squeally noises and buzzing, but I ignored it. Other than that annoying noise, it's amazing out. But after some time, I was about ready to squash whatever was making that noise because it would just not shut up. Like how is it even physically _possible _to be _that_ annoying. I yelled out of frustration and turned around and started to float really quickly to wherever the source of the noise was.

I can tell you, I was _not _expecting it to be a bunch of bokoblins playing hot potato with a beehive. I almost, _almost,_ laughed, but I didn't want them to notice me. If they did, that would have been _bad_. I just sat on a tree branch that was perfectly hanging over the scene of it all and watched their stupidity. Those idiots. One of them tried to drop kick the beehive, but the bees only came out of the hive and started chasing after him - or her, you never know. Anyway, the bokoblin started running off, so I followed it. It jumped into a pond and started flailing its arms around. Then it started sinking. I just watched as it drowned. Then I let myself laugh. That idiot drowned in a _puddle!_ I love how dumb bokoblins can be sometimes. It makes me feel better about myself. Yeah, everything was funny and all… until I felt something hit my fused shadow. I turned around slowly, to see another bokoblin trying to throw pebbles at me. I smirked and floated up to it. It tried to hit me with it's club, but I was too high up for it to reach me. It growled and started hopping around like a monkey. I flew way above it, and it tried to throw a rock at me, but it only came back down and hit it in the face. I sighed. These things are such idiots. I decided to just go ahead and try to kill the bokoblins and put them out of their pitiful state. I grabbed a stick and rammed it into the bokoblin's face. It… did not appreciate that. It screamed an ear piercing scream and flailed it's club around, trying to hit me. Ugh, this idiot. I was way above it, now, why was it even trying? I just kept trying to whack it, until it finally had enough of me. It took out a horn from who knows where and blew it, alerting a whole bunch of other bokoblins and a couple of moblins. Great. Just wonderful. I went on a walk and somehow all of _this _happened. Just… wow. Okay.

I figured that the best idea…

Would just be to let their own stupidity handle everything. Why do I say that? Well, a moblin picked up a bokoblin and threw it at me. I dodged it easily, and the bokoblin landed in the puddle and drowned. Wow. It turned into a game of dodge the bokoblins. The two moblins just kept trying to throw bokoblins at me. They were slowly killing their own buddies, but it's not like I had a problem with that. Eventually, all of the bokoblins were dead. The only monsters left were the two moblins. I had no idea how I was supposed to battle them, so I ran. Or floated super speedily. I don't know. They started chasing me. I went to the castle, which which was probably a really dumb idea, but who cares. That one lady name Purah was out, probably leaving for Hateno Tech Lab. She saw me and I guess the moblins were a bit far off, so she couldn't see them.

"Help me," I said as I approached her. "Two moblins are after me! I didn't know what to do so I ran."

"I don't see them," Purah said. "How did you get away."

I gave her a dumb look. "I _didn't_. They're still right behind me." As if on cue, they reached the top of the hill so that they were visible. Purah screamed and turned her… mechanical horse around. We both ran for castle town. Purah ran to get some guards or somebody. I watched silently as they took down the moblins.

_That. Was. Amazing._

Xxx

Hey guys!

Lavafirefox, I am sorry it seemed to serious. I hope this chapter was better. ^-^ Thanks for your review!

Green Swordsman, yay, I am glad you liked that chapter! This one… was not mature at all, lol. Thanks for your review!

Oracle of Hylia, thank you! I am glad you think so. Yes, she is. She will be _very _surprised mwehehehehehe…. No. No one else knows, yet. But I have an idea that I will try to put in there. Thanks for your review!

Aaand, that's it, guys! I hope y'all liked this chapter. It was not necessary, but y'all know I do unnecessary things for unnecessary reasons. Have a good day!

Happy Birthday

-TwilightWolf


	28. Y'all Deserve to Know What's Happening

Hey guys...

Sooo, I love y'all and y'all deserve to know what's going on and why I have been so inactive lately.

So, y'all know it's been like about a month almost since I have given y'all a chapter. And if I am being quite honest with y'all, this fic is **all over the place.** But that's okay! This is my first fanfiction that's not, like, a oneshot. When this finishes I definitely will edit the earlier chapter. You know, the ones that are like not even 500 words long, lol.

Ok, so what's going on is... I am going through something right now. It's something my words cannot explain, but it's basically this feeling of... disappointment in myself? I don't know what this is, but I can never seem to make myself satisfied. I'm not really motivated to do anything. kjhgftyuihrhobvgjh it's so hard to explain. I have been working really hard to lose weight, because I mean, for my height, age, and gender, the max amount of lbs I should weigh is 150, and I am 147. That's reaaaaaaaally disappointing. But want to know what's more disappointing? The fact that my mom is lighter than me. It's made me realize I need to work on myself a bit, and I just, the more that I look at myself, the more disappointed I get, you know? Or maybe you don't? I feel insecure. The words "I'm fine" sounds like a lie when I speak them...

And of all things, I do not mean to use this as some sort of excuse not to update, but I do think I will be taking a short break. Now, I PROMISE I will not abandon this story. I just thought y'all would like to know what's happening.

So, in summary, it will take a little while for me to update! Nothing major, I am hoping. I am thinking maybe a few short weeks? Maybe if I feel motivated to write, then I can sneak a few updates in here? Idk.

Hope y'all understand!

Don't forget, I love y'all, stay happy, safe, all that.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I'm out.

-TwilightWolf

(Oh, ps, and I will be deleting this later, after the short hiatus, because it triggers me when all the chapters aren't like in perfect order, ykwim, k bye)


	29. i haz no werds

Eh heh heh... that's nervous laughter, because I know y'all will probably want to hunt me down with torches after this...

I am actually, like, feeling really REALLY rEaLlY ReAlLy guilty and sorry... but this fic will be discontinued. For real. Oww, that hurt to say, but it's for the best. We didn't even get to the ZeLink part. I am so SO sorry and I apologize for wasting your time, BUT do not fear, my lovelies! For I, the trying-to-be-amazing TwilightWolf, will be rewriting this whole story! Because I mean, some of the chapters are pretty dang crappy. And you guys deserve so much more than what I have given you. If you have stuck with me this long, just know that I REALLY really appreciate it and I love you so fricking much.

I PROMISE THE REWRITTEN VERSION WILL BE OUT SOON WITH MORE AND BETTER JOKES AND FUNNIER MIDNA MOMENTS AND EVEN BETTER QUALITY AND CONTENT.

I know, I promised I wouldn't discontinuing this, but I mean.. I kind of am, kind of not. I'm rewriting it. I have learned a lot about writing in the past few weeks, so hopefully, the new LfaWO will be better and will be more satisfactory for my dear readers.

I love you so much, and I give you my deepest apologies. Hopefully, you can forgive me. I feel so horrible, considering how bad this fic was, how you guys stuck with me, and now I am leaving it :'(

I will be back soon my lovelies~ with a new and better version of this fanfic. Love y'all so much.

Happy Burfday

-TwIlIgHtWoLf


End file.
